Forever Yours
by FlyWithTheFlock
Summary: Max has been killed by Ari. Fang is hungry for revenge. The flock is falling apart. Fang now has a whole new responsibility: taking care of four other mutant bird-kids and Total the talking dog.
1. Prologue

**Forever Yours**

**Disclaimer**

Sorry. I don't own any part of Maximum Ride. Wish I did, but I don't.

Prologue

Max's POV

I woke up, groggy and confused beyond belief. I tottered to my feet and rubbed my eyes. The room was spinning. I clutched my head to try and get rid of this weird haziness. Suddenly, I got a blow to the back so hard; I collapsed and hit my head on the hard dirt.

I groaned. A rough voice laughed wickedly and the owner of the voice stooped down to meet my eyes. Two eyes glistened with anticipation. "Hello, Max." said Ari.

Well, if the shot to the back hadn't made me wake up, this sure did. My eyes shot open. "Ari?" I said, shocked. He chuckled and stood up. "Didn't expect it, did ya?" I heard his voice from my side and I tried to turn myself over to face him. He kicked me in the stomach with a hard boot. My breath was gone with a soft whoosh. I coughed and pulled myself up to a kneel.

Come ON Max! Wake up! GET UP! My mind screamed at me. My whole body felt like concrete. I felt so helpless. Ari laughed again and said, "So, having some trouble getting up? You think you're so good now? Well now let's see who has the upper HAND!" With his last shouting word, he picked me up by the back of my shirt and chucked me against the wall. Where was I anyway? I opened my eyes wider and say it. The yard at the school.

Ari grinned at me, his fangs glistening, too big for his mouth. I finally found the strength to stand up. I tasted blood in my mouth. Ari sat down a few yards away and laughed. Not evilly, but happily. He grinned and said, "This time, Max, I'm going to take my time. I'm not going to lose my cool like all the other times." I responded snidely, "You can't lose what you never had." Ari snarled and came charging at me, slamming into me like a freight train.

He hoisted me up by my shirt again and said, "Boy do I have a surprise for you." He pulled something shiny out of his pocket. A razor. He wanted to cut off my wings. I know that Ari hated me, envied me, and resented me. But I never knew that his hate had lurked this much. I tried to scream but my voice was so little, it hardly made a noise. "No, Ari, you can't. No…" my voice trailed off. The drugs were still going strong. My eyes fluttered and I felt it. The dull, ripping pain in my back.

After ten minutes of pulling, pushing, cutting, I was set down heavily on the ground. Feathers covered the ground around me. Something warm seeped down my back. Blood. I couldn't find my voice. I felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. I heard Ari's distant voice. "Oh my gosh, is that all blood?" I wanted to shout, "Of course you IDIOT!" but I couldn't. My vision became foggy. I saw Ari on the ground in front of me. "Max? Stop kidding. You can get up now. You're okay, right? Come on Max, get up. Please Max. Get up!" His voice turned from muttering to shouting. Everything started fading fast. And then, all was black as I floated in a dreamless, breathless sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was so empty. So bleak. Nothing mattered without Max. Fang held her, stiff and cold, and sat there for hours, eyes wide open but seeing nothing. Ari. He had promised that he would have Max all to himself, and he had. Feathers and bits of wing lay scattered on the ground. Ari had cut off her wings.

"Fang?" Nudge gently shook his shoulder. Fang looked up, his face pale. Tears ran down Nudge's face and her voice was shaky, trying hard not to cry. Good old Nudge. Fang stood up and wrapped his wiry arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed, her whole body quivering. Fang could hear distant screaming. He opened his eyes and saws Iggy, trying to comfort the bawling Gasman.

Angel couldn't hold it in any longer. "Max!" she screamed and threw herself on the ground, pounding the earth. Fang let go of Nudge and went and picked up Angel. She screamed in anguish and pounded her little balled fists on Fang's back. Fang shushed her and Angel cried. "Her last thoughts were so full of pain!" she choked out. Fang felt a lump rise in his throat but forced it away.

Gazzy collected some of Max's scattered feathers and took her shoelaces. He and Iggy wrapped the feathers around the shoelaces and looped them around everyone's neck. "There," said Iggy, his voice hoarse and faint, "Now we'll always have a little bit of Max around." Gazzy nodded and sniffled. The fenced-in area outside of the school was empty. No Erasers. Fang went to pick up Max's body. There was no way he would leave her here willingly. He felt so much like crying, but knew he had to stay strong for the rest of the flock. Besides, Fang cry? Never. But he could make an exception for Max.

Suddenly, the doors of the School flung open and whitecoats and Erasers swarmed into the yard. "Up and away!" shouted Iggy, smothering a suppressed cry of pain as he yelled Max's line. Gazzy tugged Angel's arm and they followed Iggy up. Nudge yelled, "Fang! We have to go!" Fang shook his head. Not without Max. Who knows what those disgusting whitecoats would do with her body. He lifted her up and stretched out his wings. He took a running start and, with much difficulty, took off. He looked behind at the whitecoats and saw one face that stood out from all others. Ari.

As Fang flew, riding the air currents, he was reminded by the time that Max had her first brain-attack. He remembered as her wings crumpled, and she fell. And he remembered that even in the worst of pain, she could still crack jokes with him as he had carried her. Now, her body was silent. He couldn't hear her breathing. Her wings weren't there to flap. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

After a few hours, Nudge motioned to Angel. Fang looked and saw her pace slowing, her eyes fluttering closed every few seconds. Fang nodded and they descended, landing somewhere in a large forest. Nudge started a tiny fire, and Iggy opened a can of something for them to eat. Fang still held Max's body and ventured out farther into the forest. He would give her a proper burial.

He found a grassy meadow, and a small pond rested in the center. He found a long, sharp rock and dug out a shallow hole. He gently lay Max down in it and covered her with a thick layer of dirt. He stood there and watched her beautiful face disappear. At last, she was no longer able to be seen. Fang needed to get away. He couldn't let the others see him so weak. He took off quickly and went a few miles deeper into the forest. He landed on the branches of a tall tree. He yelled out in anguish and pounded his fists against the tree repeatedly.

As he pulled his hands from the bark, he winced as blood ran down his hands. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Dammit Max…" He sat there for hours, knowing nothing and sulking. Poor Max. Born into a life as cruel as this, and having it end so short. She had so much to live for. Fang's had wanted them to be together with the flock forever. He remembered the time that she had almost bled out on the beach and he had told her, "You die when we die." That had not been the case. Fang hated Ari. Ari was going to die. Fang knew it. He owed it to Max.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so just a little note. This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry the chapters are really short. Hope you enjoy them. Oh and check out the Authors UnbittenLove and ForeverandAlways777. They totally rock.

Chapter 2

What had he done? Ari sat on his knees as Jeb screamed and yelled. Jeb pounded the walls and kicked the floor. "Ari! You imbecile! You didn't know how important she was!" His face was bright red and his hands were balled. He finally sank down beside Ari and tears fell down his face. "She was like my child…" he trailed off and Ari's stiffened. "I was your child. But you loved her more than you ever loved me." Ari said the words icily, and got up to leave.

Jeb looked at him, the look of sadness gone and the look of anger returning. He got up and yelled, "You killed her! How could you Ari?! I thought I raised you better than that." Ari snarled and whirled to face him.

"You didn't raise me at all!"

Jeb looked crestfallen. Ari closed the door on him and stomped down the hallway. He heard Jeb's pain-filled cry the whole way down. Ari went to his room. Ari had been given a small space to put a bunk and his belongings in. He sat on his bed, his heaver Eraser body making the mattress squeak. Why had he gotten so carried away? How could he have let her die?

He remembered her last few days. He had captured her and taken her to the yard at the school. Sedated her with serums he had stolen from his father. He remembered her, desperately crawling to the exit. Clawing at the ground as he had dragged her backwards. He remembered feeling all the pain she had caused him, and he had let it out the only way he knew how.

He could see it all clearly in his mind. Him, hoisting her up by her shoulders and using a sharp razor to slice off bits of feathers and bone from her wings. Her screams of pain and her cries of revenge. And the last time he had seen her. Crumpled awkwardly on the ground. Cold. Tears came into Ari's eyes and he wiped them, astonished. He had hated her. Hated her so much. And yet a deep pit was forming in his stomach. Ari clutched his arms and squeezed his eyes shut, falling into a deep yet restless sleep.

When Ari woke, several hours later, everything seemed dimmer. He sat up and wiped his face. He could hear Jeb in the room down the hall, cried of rage and despair still reverberating through the dark corridors of the School. Ari couldn't stand to see his father like that. Ari's life had just been a big screw-up. He couldn't do anything right, could he?

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw flashes of Jeb's bright red face, Max's empty eyes, and her heartbroken flock flying away. A light bulb went off in Ari's mind. That's it! The Flock! Ari jumped up from his bed, grabbed his leather jacket, and ran from the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although the whole Flock had tried to be strong, things seemed to be getting worse. Motor-mouth Nudge was silent, Iggy was more irritable than usual, and Angel seemed to be lost without Max, the one who had raised her from a baby. Gazzy tried to stay strong, but when an eight year-old loses the only Mom figure he's ever known, then it's pretty hard to do.

Fang was having issues taking on his new duties as the leader. Max had always made sure everyone was fed and cared for. Fang wasn't as good. The rest of the Flock wasn't in good enough condition (emotionally) to leave, so they stayed for more than one day in the forest. The threat of Erasers was miniscule compared to the threat of the Flock falling apart.

On the third day, Fang approached the sleeping flock. "Everyone up!" He said, clapping loudly. Nudge grumbled and tried to sit up. Iggy scowled. Angel and Gazzy yawned and he helped her up, brushing dirt of her jacket. "What are you doing?" Iggy complained, stretching his arms. Fang shrugged and said, "We need to get out of this pity party and go somewhere." Nudge brightened a little bit. "Like, did you have any ideas?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. Remember that time that we were waiting for Max? At Lake Mead? And we met those hawks? We could go there, right?"

Fang swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Home with the hawks."

They took off ten minutes later, the fly unusually silent. Nudge seemed a little better. She hummed quietly to herself and flew up ahead of the others, eager to get to where they had been before. Fang was strong and silent, as always. Iggy stayed by Gazzy and Angel stayed to the side, Fang keeping close watch on her. Max had always loved flying. Everything reminded him of Max. He snickered quietly when he remembered when she had shot ahead at over two-hundred miles an hour. He turned pale when he remembered her almost bleeding out on the beach, trying to remove her chip by herself.

After a couple of hours, the huge lake came into sight. Nudge grinned and swooped down, looking for the ledge where they had stayed before. She squealed when she landed on the ledge, walking into the shallow cave. Fang smiled and Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy landed. Iggy felt the walls, smiling. Angel hugged Gazzy and whispered, "It reminds me of her, too." Fang leaned down against the wall. The ground was black from where they had started fires. Their footprints still in the sand.

Fang leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed in, as deeply as he could. All was quiet. All was calm. He must have dozed off, because suddenly, a rough hand was shaking him. "Wha?" Fang mumbled, brushing the hand away. "Fang?" said Angel's scared voice. Immediately he opened his eyes, sensing the danger in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something over there," said Angel, pointing to the edge of the cliff face. Fang got up. Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were standing there, squinting. Fang shaded his eyes with his hand and looked up. Something big and heavy was flying through the air. Towards them. Fang's hands balled into tight fists at his side.

"What is it?" Nudge's voice quivered her eyes wide and full of terror.

"Ari." Fang scowled and jumped off the ledge, snapping out his wings and soaring upwards towards the hulking figure.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ari panted. Flying was hard; especially with a huge hulking Eraser body. He was getting really tired, and was relieved to see the cave up ahead. Something large with huge dark wings leapt from the cave, swooping up towards Ari. He knew who it was. And he knew what he wanted. Revenge.

Fang's flew strong and fast. Adrenaline and rage pulsed through his body. Ari didn't look surprised to see Fang. That made him angrier. As Fang flew closer and Ari could see him better, Ari started to look scared. Fang scowled and flew in, swinging a hard punch at Ari's face. Ari's head snapped sideways and blood shot from his mouth.

Ari snarled and lunged at Fang. Fang darted to the side and kicked Ari in the ribs. Ari coughed and groaned. Fang yelled as he kept punching him, yelling one word with each punch. "You….are….DEAD!" Ari managed to laugh tiredly and rasp, "Do you want me to say hi to Max for you, then?" Fang yelled slammed into Ari, punching and kicking as fast as he could. Ari could barely stay aloft. They were slowing falling, foot by foot every second.

Ari managed to hit Fang a few times, but an enraged Fang was untouchable. As they sank slower and slower, Ari began to fade. Fang was still going strong. Ari hurt everywhere. Fang flew back and his eyes shone with rage. "You're going to die." he said darkly. Ari scowled and said, "Not from you, Bird-Boy!" Ari zoomed upward and slammed Fang in the chin. Fang's eyes rolled back in his head. He fell like a dead weight. Ari grinned, triumphant. He had planned to come and let Fang kill him, because he truly deserved it. But this was so much…better.

A shriek of terror echoed off the cliff. Nudge dove from the ledge and swooped towards Fang. He was regaining consciousness, and shoved Nudge away. She flew up with him where Ari floated, laughing cruelly. Fang surprised him by kicking him in the knee. Ari yelled and grabbed his knee. Nudge watched as Fang went to eye-level with Ari and then punched him in the nose as hard as he could. Ari's wings folded in, and he fell, whooshing past Nudge. He disappeared into the green below. Nudge sighed, grabbed Fang's hand, and pulled him to the ledge. "Come on. It's over." she whispered.

Fang sat out on the ledge, looking at the stars. Everyone else was asleep. He sighed and smiled a little bit. Suddenly, someone sat down next to him. Nudge. "Hey, Fang?" Fang didn't answer. He didn't feel like talking. Nudge continued anyway. "I was listening to Dr. Martinez a while back. She was talking to Ella and said something. She said that the night is darkest just before the dawn."

"Yeah?" Fang leaned back.

"Well I was thinking, you know, maybe the dawn is coming." Right as Nudge uttered the words, a shooting star fell across the sky. Nudge smiled. Fang shoved her playfully and said, "You are so cheesy." Nudge grinned. Fang looked back up at the sky and thought, _Yeah. Maybe it it._

**Ok I know that sucked but this is my first Fanfic and I hope the others get better!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
